


visit

by hyelin



Series: the exidshidae agenda [3]
Category: EXID (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but irl we're all hani, seohyun's just going for it man, the lesbian we all aspire to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin
Summary: “I’m at your door. Can you buzz me up?”





	visit

Hani gets the phone call and almost screams.

“Hello?” Seohyun asks.

Hani echoes her back. She sways her hand over her hair. Bites down her finger when she drops her arm.

Seohyun’s friendly. “I’m at your door. Can you buzz me up?”

Holy shit. There was no warning at all. Or maybe there was. Hani has this bad habit of zoning out whenever a pretty girl was talking to her face to face. Her members excluded. But sometimes, she purposefully zones out when Jeonghwa so much as breathes.

She scrambles through the apartment. Maybe she should listen to her guts more. There was a grumbling feeling that she should’ve thrown on her  _ proper  _ house attire, not the bralette and the boxer shorts she usually wears.

Thank God for bathroom robes.

“Oh my, have I interrupted you at a bad time?” Seohyun asks.

Hani lets her in, tells her not to worry about it. She slams the door shut and apologises when the sound it makes is a little bit too loud for comfort. The gay panic is flowing through her veins full force now.

Seohyun looks completely oblivious. Then again, she looks like she has the straight girl vibe. Taeyeon, completely amused of Hani’s antics, warned her not to judge by looks. Solji laughed with her afterwards.

“I’m sorry about this sudden meeting. I did bring ramyeon to eat as well.” Seohyun sets the plastic bag she carries on the table. “I wanted to talk to you in person, Heeyeon-ah.”

“Sure, unnie. I’m all ears.”

Hani isn’t used to the change in honorifics. She isn’t used to being friends with someone in the same industry as well. And then Solji ends up secretly marrying Taeyeon, and suddenly their groups are tight knit friends now.

But Seohyun’s careful. More distant. Somehow, they got on better than with the other members of their groups respectively. They meet each other randomly in public all the time, and at some point, Seohyun invited her for dinner. Thus, their friendship is engraved on stone.

“Do you feel like you’re at some awkward family reunion whenever our groups meet up?”

She nods furiously. “Of course, yes.”

“I was never good at communicating with anyone outside my parents.” Seohyun is fumbling with her fingers, Hani observes. “Besides the girls, I love them all so much, but I expected to grow fond of them. I’ve already spent almost two decades with them.”

Hani listens to it all intently. She wonders if she’ll feel the same way when her group reaches that milestone. It wasn’t like the majority of her life was spent with a bunch of teenage girls like Seohyun was, yet it feels like she’s known everyone in her group since childhood.

“But you’re different, Heeyeon-ah.”

Oh, she knew that was coming. The question is what Seohyun found different now.

“You’re so special, Heeyeon, do you know that?” she asks.

Seohyun stands with an extra two inches. Hani has to crane her neck more than usual to see her chocolate eyes. And they’re piercing, boring into her more than usual. A hand pushes strays of hair to the side of her ear. It’s spine tingling.

Hani is pulled abruptly by her robe. Seohyun leans in. Lips meet her own. Hani’s body temperature rises, cheeks flush red. She grabs on Seohyun’s shoulder when her hands land on her hips.

They gradually escalate, so much so that Hani gets pushed up to the kitchen island. Not that she’s complaining, because it’s so much easier to kiss Seohyun now with the supporting height.

She expects there to be a stopping point. However, with Taeyeon’s words in mind, she starts to doubt it when Seohyun shrugs her denim jacket off and pulls off Hani’s robe with scarily fast speed.

Get business over now, ask questions later.


End file.
